Love Me For Me
by x3DAiSUKE
Summary: [MUST READ] A whole new Girl Got Game! Full summary inside. Please R
1. Meet Ryu Hasunumi

"**Love Me For Me"**

**Chapter.01 **– **"Meet Ryu Hasunumi"**

**  
**

**Full Summery**: _Kyo Aizawa_ has always been jealous of a basketball star named _Yukari Kimura_, she'll do anything to beat her and make her life a living hell, even transferring to her school and disguising herself as a boy half the time. But there's more to this girl than Kyo thought, and when people start mistaking the female Kyo for Yukari things get a little out of hand, and what about _Chiharu Eniwa_, Yukari's boyfriend? When he mistakes Kyo for Yukari, love goes into a blender and explodes in everyone's faces! Then there's _Kensuke Yura _to deal with, a bad boy looking for more trouble, what happens when he gets in the middle of things? How is Kyo going to get out of all this? Read it all, in "Love Me For Me".

**Genre**: Romance.

**Rated PG-13 For**: Language and Some Sexual Content.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Girl Got Game or Power those rightfully belong to Shizuru Seino, but this story rightfully belongs to me; it's a Jamie original!

**A/N**: Hey there everyone! I've been around a lot and noticed that there weren't too many of Girl Got Game or Power fanfics, so I thought I'd make one, which hopefully every Girl Got Game fan will be happy about. So please give it a shot and if you like it great! And I guess flames are welcomed, show me what I do wrong, in polite manner of course. And send me lots and lots of reviews! I love them very much, I love hearing from you! And if you'd be so kind as to add me to your favorite's list, that'll really make my day! So, enough of the talk! Let's start the real thing! Here it is, "Love Me For Me"!

* * *

**School**

"Kyo Aizawa!" The teacher slapped the rolled up magazine against her head, "Wake up!"

"Huh?" The light brown haired girl looked up from where she was sleeping, "What's happening?"

The teacher shook her head and crossed her arms, "If you'd been awake you might have a clue."

"Oh, I'm sorry sensei. I didn't mean to-" The girl stood abruptly and bowed her head several times, before she got smacked on the head again.

Everyone watched the tall slim girl; she was extremely pretty. With big brown eyes and a great figure, not to mention her gorgeous straight long light brown hair.

"This is the last straw Ms.Aizawa! This has been going on all week! Go stand in the hall!"

Kyo winched and started heading towards the door, "Yes ma'am,"

Kyo sighed, "I hate this, I'm so tired."

She yawned and closed her eyes, "It's all because of that damn Yukari."

Kyo had spent the night ripping pictures of Yukari Kimura in half and scribbling bad words about her in her notebook. She imagined the girl in her mind again, "I hate that little miss perfect! The all mighty basketball star!"

She pouted, "She's not the only fucken girl who can play."

"Haha, you're always going on about that."

Kyo opened her eyes and turned her head towards the voice, it was Tsuyaka Himejima, Kyo's best friend since childhood.

"So, what's it to you?" Kyo asked looking away.

Tsuyaka was as pretty as Kyo, with long straight black hair and black eyes, and the most sexiest thin lips anyone has ever seen, "It's just that your just as good as her, I don't see why your jealous." She said as she leaned against the wall beside her friend.

"Then how come I'm not on TV or on magazines, or going to a school who's famous for their basketball team, or getting good grades, living in a huge house, or have a handsome celebrity as a boyfriend?" Kyo exclaimed all at once, and now panting for breathe.

"Hmm, I guess your right. But what is hating on her going to help?" She asked peering towards her friend, "I think you should get over it."

"No, I've got to prove that I'm just as good as her, I'm going to be better than her, just you watch!" Kyo exclaimed again, then trying to remain calm.

Tsuyaka laughed, "And how are you going to do that?"

Kyo snickered and grinned to her friend, "With your help and my plan."

**Tsuyaka's House **

"Your crazy!" Tsuyaka yelled at her friend, "It'll never work!"

"I know, but I just have to do this!" Kyo said with self-confidence.

"Okay, okay let me get this straight." Tsuyaka sighed as she sat in front of her friend, "You're going to transfer to Yukari Kimura's high school, and cross dress as a guy half the time?"

"Yeah, then I'll make her fall head over heels for me and when I have her heart in my hands and know all her basketball secrets I'll break her puny little heart in half." Kyo laughed, "It's the perfect plan!"

Tsuyaka shook her head, "It's impossible! For one thing you're a girl! And another is how are you going to register as two students? How are you going to pull it off? And news flash Kyo, she's going out with the hot Chiharu Eniwa! Do you know what you'd look like next to him?"

"Haha, your so naive. Of course I know I'm a girl, but with your help I could pull it off, since your sister's a make-up artist and everything. And with a new haircut and make-up I'll look exactly like a guy. As for registering as two students, who says I'll be able to do it alone? Your parents are rich; they could forge it for me. And of course I know she's going out with Chiharu, but she won't be able to resist a romantic "guy" like me, I know everything a girl would wish for, since I am a girl and all. See, it's a fool-proof plan!"

Tsuyaka bit her lip, "Your really serious about this, huh?"

Kyo nodded, "Something just tells me this is what I've got to do."

"Okay then, if you're sure." Tsuyaka said smiling.

Kyo's face brightened, "Thank you so much for helping me!"

The both of them held on to each other in a tight embrace.

'In a week I'll be able to prove myself, to show everyone how good I am, to show them I'm better.'

**One Week Later**

"Shit, they've been in there for over thirty minutes! What's taking so long?" Tsuyaka said as she continually walked back and forth in the living room of her sister's house.

"Now miss, I'm sure it'll take awhile, just be patient." A maid said offering her a cup of tea.

Tsuyaka sighed and took a seat on the leather coach, "Your right."

Minutes later the door to the dressing room flung open, "He's ready!"

Tsuyaka got up and ran to the staircase, "He? Let me see, where's Kyo?"

Just then a boy with gorgeous light brown hair and dirty highlights walked down, his wide blue eyes shimmering as he walked each step with grace. He was wearing a white shirt and saggy tacky pants, which made him look super tall.

"Wait a minute, who is this?" Tsuyaka looked up to her sister, "Where's Kyo?"

"Right here." The boy said smiling, "Fooled you didn't I?"

Tsuyaka took a closer look and blushed, "Oh my god!"

Her sister laughed and walked down the stairs, "I have to say, this is my best work yet!"

Kyo smiled, "Yeah, and the blue contacts was a nice touch."

"Miss Aizawa-I mean mister-I mean-" The maid stammered making everyone laugh, "Your things are packed and everything is arranged, the car is here to take you to the airport."

"Oh, okay thanks." Kyo said in her male voice, "I guess I better be going now."

She turned to give Tsuyaka's sister Miaka a hug, "Thanks for the make over and tips, I don't know what I would have done without you."

Miaka smiled, "Anything to help, I had the wigs, clothes, make up, bra strapping, and everything else you'll need sent to your dorm at the high school. But if you need more things just call me."

Kyo smiled and nodded and walked out the door after Tsuyaka, "I guess this is it, huh?"

Kyo nodded again, "Yeah, thanks so much. I want you to come visit me sometime."

Tsuyaka smiled, "Of course! And don't forget to call."

Kyo and Tsuyaka both hugged one another, "Bye."

Kyo got into the car and the driver took her out of the main gate and away from the big house.

**The Next Day**

"Class, I'd like you to meet a new student." The teacher announced, "Introduce yourself."

Kyo bowed politely and grinned, "I'm Ryu Hasunumi, nice to meet you all."

And so it all began.

* * *

**A/N**: Hey again! Haha, who'd you like it so far? Of course the first chapter is never the best, oh well. Hope you'll read more soon! Please review for me, thanks! So long for now! Byex3 


	2. Making The Team

"**Love Me For Me"**

**Chapter.02 **– **"Making The Team"**

**A/N**: Hi everyone! I am so sorry for the very late update! Alots been happening lately and so sadly I forgot about my fanfics! But I'm back and ready to comtinue writing again, so that's good news right? Thanks so much for the reviews, keep them coming!

* * *

"Class, I'd like you to meet a new student." The teacher announced, "Introduce yourself." 

Kyo bowed politely and grinned, "I'm Ryu Hasunumi, nice to meet you all."

All the girls squealed as their eyes met with the handsome new transfer student.

"He'll be here part-time for awhile due to a special program at his old school across the contry. So make him feel welcome and help him around the campus, that'll be all. You can take a seat next to..."

The teacher pushed his glasses back a little while looking down at his clipboard. After awhile he looked back up, "Ms.Kimura."

The girls gasped and then giggled as Yukari's cheecks turned a bright red.

Kyo's grin grew even wider as he approached the desk next to her rival, 'This is too good to be true.'

She flashed one of her "sexy" smiles, just as Miaka taught her and offered Yukari her hand, "Nice to meet you miss."

Yukari's cheeks flushed even more and gave an awkward smile, "Nice-Nice to meet you too."

The guys arcoss them gave out a laugh and patted the guy next to him, "Whoa, you better be careful Chiharu."

When Kyo heard the name, "Chiharu" she immediately looked up and searched the room. Her eyes finally came to a quick stop at the desk across from her, there he was; **the** Chiharu Eniwa. He was just as she pictured him, spiky blond hair, sexy lips, chinky yet cute eyes, and the most famous of them all: his mole on the corner of his left eye. Kyo couldn't help but stare for awhile until her senses came back, 'What am I doing? I'm supposed to be a guy!'

"Doesn't bother me." Chiharu stated and turned his head the other direction.

"Eh? But she's your girlfriend!"

"Aw, drop it Hamaya." A guy in front of them stated.

Kyo looked at this "Hamaya" character, he seemed awfully familiar yet she couldn't place where. Her eyes continued to study the people in the room and stopped at the guy who was talking to Hamaya, he had the most gorgeous black hair and piercings in his ears. 'Whoa, he's so cool.'

Suddenly, the teacher quickly slapped his textbook onto the black haired guy's head, "That's quite enough, Mr.Yura."

The other kids laughed for awhile and continued to work on their work, except for Kyo who looked at these new faces, 'So his name is Yura...'

Lunch Time

"Phew, this is energy draining!" Kyo stretched her arms outward with her eyes closed.

"Hasunumi-San?"

Kyo opened her eyes and jerked back in surprise, in front of her was the entire population of the girls in her class, "Ah-Ah yes?"

'I'm a guy, I'm a guy, I'm a guy-' She told herself.

"Please tell us more about yourself, Hasunumi-San."

"Eh? Uh, please call me Ryu." Kyo stuttered, 'This is so weird.'

The girls giggled, "Ok, Ryu-Kun." They chanted together, "Please eat with us."

Kyo gave out an awkward smile, "S-Sure."

"Dang, I feel sorry for him." Kensuke stated as he chewed on his straw that was still attached to his juice box, "First day and he's swamped, but then again-" He looked toward Chiharu who took a bite out of his melon bread, "Good news for you huh Eniwa?"

"Mmp." Was all Chiharu muttered.

"Why can't I be the 'sorry' one?" Hamaya asked while choking back on tears, "But they usually swamp you too Yura."

"Hmm? Well I guess so." Kensuke's concentration was dead set on Kyo, "Ryu huh?"

"Ryu-Kun, are you trying out for any clubs?" A girl asked.

"Uh, yeah I was thinking basketball."

Yukari coughed, nearly choking on her food, "Basketball?"

Kyo grinned, "Yeah, I heard the basketball team here is one of the best so I was hoping I'd give it a try."

Yukari stiffened, "The teams are all filled up, if you want to get into the teams now then you'd better be good."

"Oh yeah? Makes everything even more interesting."

The girls squealed, "He's so cool!"

Kyo blushed and stuttered, "No-No I'm not-" The girls just smiled making Kyo worn-out and give up, "If you say so."

After School in the Gym

'So this is the world famous basketball team huh?'

Kyo's gaze wandered around the gym until she saw a tall guy with long brown hair, 'Whoa!'

"Ah, it's you."

Kyo turned around head first into someone's chest, "Ah-I'm so sorry!" She quickly backed up, "Eh? Yura-San..."

"It's ok, and please don't be so formal. Call me Kensuke." He smiled, "Here to try out for the team?"

Kyo blushed, "Uh, yeah."

'God, I don't sound like a guy at all!'

"Well the captain's over there, hey Imai!"

The guy with the long brown hair turned and smiled and started walking towards them, "Hey Yura, who's this?"

Kensuke smiled and put his hand on Kyo's shoulder, "This is Ryu Hasunumi, and apparently he wants to join the team."

'Ack-Remain calm!' Kyo forced herself to smile like a guy, "I'm Ryu Hasunumi, it's nice to meet you."

Imai smiled, "Nice to meet you too, I'm Imai Hisashi the captain of the mens basketball team. Let's see what you can do."

Kyo grinned, "Yes sir!"

After everyone got there and everyone was suited up and ready to go Imai gathered everyone into a group, "Ok team, Ryu here wants to get on the team so you all know what to do. Get into teams!"

Everyone moved into two teams leaving only Kyo and Imai, "Ok Ryu, why don't you be on the opposing team that Chiharu's in. If you can beat Chiharu's team then your in."

Kyo smilied, "Got it!"

"Ok, get ready. Set and go!" Imai blew his whistle.

Kyo jumped for the ball but Chiharu seemed to get there before her and passed the ball to Kensuke. Kyo ran after him and blocked his way but then Kensuke passed to Chiharu, just then Hamaya stole the ball, "Ryu!"

Hamaya passed to Kyo and she ran toward the basket, but Chiharu seemed to be blocking the way, and behind him was Kensuke. They stood there dead silent for awhile until Kyo had an idea. She dribbled her way around him with an incredibly fast speed and jumped on top of Kensuke's face and dunk the ball, "Yes!"

"Haha, nice job!" Imai smiled and patted her on the back, "Your on the team!"

Everyone crowded around Kyo to congradulate him, "Haha, it was nothing."

Watching was the girls who sat on the bleachers, "Whoa, he's hot and good at basketball!"

"Yeah, he even made Chiharu look so un-cool!"

"Shh, Akari!"

"Oh, I'm sorry Yukari I didn't mean it in a bad way."

Yukari continued looking down at the guys for awhile and then slammed her fist on the bench.

The girl whispered into Akari's ear, "I told you."

"Ah, Yukari as the boy's basketball team manager I should tell you that Chiharu's the best on the team so don't worry about it!"

Akari was a perky girl, who always had her hair in two pig-tails, her smile was her greatest feature.

"Yeah, I know. Sorry for erupting." She got up and walked away and out of the gym.

"I still don't know why Chiharu would go out with her." The girl said sighing.

"She is one of the prettiest girls in the whole school, not to mention one of the best women basketball players in the state." Akari stated, and then sighed, "But I don't get it either. They don't even act like they're going out, plus sometimes she needs a personality check. I think Emiri would make a much better girlfriend for Chiharu."

"Eh?" A girl with short black hair jerked, "Me-Me?"

"You like him, don't you Emiri?"

"Well, I guess." She blushed as she looked down below, "But there are people who're better."

"Eh! Someone new?" Akari asked, "Let me guess! Yura Kensuke?"

Emiri blushed, "N-No, I don't want to say."

"Aw, come on it's just us three."

"Yeah, we'll keep it a secret." Akari winked, smiling.

"Um, ok. It's Hamaya Shinji."

"Aw!" Akari smilied and held Emiri's hand, "Why don't we set you up?"

The other girl nodded, "Yeah, you two would look so cute!"

Emiri smiled, "You-You think so?" Emiri blushed, "Ok!"

They giggled, "Okay, operation 'Cupid' is now officially on!"

School Dorm

"I'm so tired." Kyo sighed, "But it's great how I pulled it off!" She smiled, "It's just getting started!"

"I love a boy with such high spirit."

Kyo opened her eyes, "Eh-eh? Ah! I'm sorry I was spacing out."

The woman smilied, "It's okay, hi I'm Ayaha Natsumi the house mom. You must be Ryu Hasunumi."

'Wow, she's so pretty, she's like a model!'

"Ye-Yes, thank you so much for having me."

"Haha, not at all. Please come this way."

They went into the building and went up the staircase, "The first floor is the kitchen and bath, and upstairs are the rooms. Your room is on the third floor, you'll be sharing it with another person. I hope that's all right."

"Ah-yes, it's fine." Kyo stuttered as they approach the room.

"Okay then, I hope you find everything alright. I'll be downstairs if you need me."

Kyo bowed, "Thank you very much."

She smilied and went back downstiars.

Kyo sighed, 'Sharing huh? This is going to be tough.' She took a big gulp and opened the door, "Here goes nothing."

"Hi, I'm Ryu Hasunumi! It's very nice to meet-"

"Huh?" The boy turned around half naked.

"You-You!" Kyo blushed and pointed, "Your-"

**

* * *

A/N**: Wow, an extremely long chapter for all of you out there! I guess it's my subconscious way for making up for the late update. I hope you all enjoyed it, of course reviews are always wanted and welcomed. Please keep reading! I'll update as soon as I have time again. 


End file.
